1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage reference circuit. More particularly, the invention pertains to a low-current voltage reference circuit having a low temperature coefficient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of low-voltage detectors in battery-operated electronic circuits to monitor a battery voltage is a common practice. Although most prior art devices have served the purpose, they have not proved entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service for the reason that some devices draw considerable power from the battery being monitored while others display significant voltage variations over normal changes in temperature. As such, those concerned with the development of low-voltage detectors have long recognized the need for a reliable voltage reference that draws minimum amounts of power and has a low temperature coefficient. The present invention fulfills this need.